Too much love will kill you
by Kaiba Kisara
Summary: [SasuNaru] Demasiado cariño envenena y cuando te des cuenta el odio te hará buscarme ¿te atreves, Naruto?


**Too much love will kill you**

**by** Ryou Kisara

**NOTA: **Dedicado a Hika-chan, seh... otro de Hika-chan que me torturará si no le hago un SasuNaru.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Demasiado cariño envenena el alma... pronto el amor en tu corazón se transformará en odio y vendrás a buscarme, ¿qué estás esperando?"

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

La lluvia caía sobre cuerpo que yacía frente a una tumba, si tumba podría llamarse a una pierda con un nombre grabado en ella. El viento no ayudaba para nada, creando una tormenta y lo peor estaba por venir. Había sido un día tranquilo, un día des descanso que terminó peor de lo que cualquiera podría llegar a imaginarse. Frente de él yacía, muy dentro de la tierra, el cuerpo de una amiga muy querida, de una compañera de cabellos rosados y mirada hermosa, su Sakura-chan.

-¡POR QUÉ! -Cayó de rodillas, golpeando fuertemente el suelo con sus puños, haciéndolos sangrar- ¡POR QUÉ!

Ellos habían sido atacados por Sasuke, la batalla culminó con la muerte de la chica.

-¡POR QUÉ MALDITA SEA, POR QUÉ!

Se quedó recostado sobre la tierra, pensando en aquellos días de compañerismo y trabajo forzado en equipo, aquellos días en donde habían sonrisas y días soleados. Aquellos días cuando Sasuke, Sakura y él eran amigos pero eso, como presentía Naruto, había terminado desde que el Uchica había dejado Konoha para convertirse en un traidor, con esa venganza corriendo por sus venas.

Desató su banda, dejándola caer al suelo mostrando un tremendo odio en sus ojos. Las gotas de lluvia, que golpeaban su cara, se confundían con las lágrimas provocadas por los recuerdos del ayer. Rápidamente salió de ese lugar, al cual quizá nunca volvería.

Si tendría que convertirse en traidor, y dejar Konoha, para vengar la muerte de su amiga y la vida perdida de Sasuke lo haría.

Antes de poder avanzar, más de lo que ya estaba lejos de ese lugar, algo lo detuvo, haciéndolo caer y golpearse contra un árbol. Allí frente a él estaba Sasuke, con una mirada diferente a la que Naruto recuerda en él.

-¡TÚ, TRAIDOR!

El Uchiha no dijo nada, simplemente dejó escapar una leve risa.

-¡¿CÓMO PUEDES ESTAR TAN TRANQUILO?!

-Tranquilidad...

-¡LA MATASTE, LA MATASTE!

-¡Cállate, Naruto! -Un kunai lastimó la mejilla del ojiazul- ¿En verdad estás tan enfadado cómo dices?

-¡CLARO QUE LO ESTOY, IDIOTA!

-No, Naruto... lo único que has comprendido es mi mentalidad... En verdad la vida no vale nada, es un insignificante combate perdido contra el tiempo, acéptalo. Un ninja sólo vive de batallas.

-¡Tú no eres un ninja, eres un traidor!

-¿Y tú no?

El ojiazul no dijo nada. El deseo de venganza era tan intenso que sus palabras eran nada comparadas con ese sentimiento.

-Oh... ya lo has comprendido.

-¡CÁLLATE! -Se lanzó contra él mientras que el pelinegro sólo reía divertido ante los inútiles intentos de su ex compañero en lastimarle- ¡QUÉ TE CALLES!

La batalla se prolongó, los dos habían quedado lastimados pero era Naruto quien tenía más heridas graves. La lluvia seguía cayendo, dificultando la lucha entre ellos pero aún así seguían.

-Tú... tú te escondes en la venganza... tú -decía el rubio mientras intentaba levantarse.

-¿Y tú en qué? ¿En verdad la amabas tanto como dices? No seas idiota, Naruto...

-¡NO, TÚ NO ERES SASUKE, TÚ NO ERES MI SASUKE!

_**Flashback**_

Allí estaba frente a él el cuerpo más hermoso que pudo haber deseado. Su pálido color, tan dulce y frágil que envenenaba al instante. Naruto jamás pensó así de él pero debía admitir que ahora conocía el por qué las chicas lo amaban tanto.

¡No, pero qué estuvideces decía!

Rápidamente el Uzumaki abandonó su lecho, agitando con ferocidad su cabeza. Tratando inútilmente de borrar cualquier pensamiento en torno a Sasuke.

El Uchiha se movió, dándole la cara, en la otra cama. El ojiazul se acercó a su rival, y compañero de equipo, para contemplar la tranquilidad en su rostro; esa misma tranquilidad que nunca mostraba, era una tranquilidad diferente: como si en verdad estuviese soñando.

-Na... ruto...

-Hmm... -el rubio se acercó a él tratando de escuchar lo que decía.

-Naruto...

El Uzumaki se sonrojó, ¿Sasuke le estaba llamando? ¿A él? ¿En sus sueños donde aparentaba tener una tranquilidad infinita?

-Ah... ¡ESTÁ ENFERMO!

Ante tanto ruido Sasuke no tardó en abrir sus ojos, mirando a Naruto frente a él.

-¿Qué demonios te sucede, imbécil?

-Ah-ah... esto... verás... ah...

-Hm... -Dejó caerse sobre la cama, después de tres vueltas y media decidió levantarse.

-¿Qué, no vas a dormir o algo así?

-No, algún idiota que gritaba me despertó...

-Uh, qu... ¡OYE!

-¿Lo escuchaste? -Sonrió como acostumbraba, con esa sonrisa engreída y juguetona.

Naruto cerró los ojos con enfado, abriéndolos al contacto con los brazos de Sasuke. Rodeando su cuerpo.

-¿Sasuke?

-Cállate...

Uno a uno empezó la batalla entre las sábanas, Naruto, por su naturaleza, no se dejaría vencer por su rival pero Sasuke era impulsado por algo más fuerte que dominaba a Naruto. Sus cuerpos colizionaron en una danza sin rítmo, o quizá un ritmo que ellos conocían muy bien; el cuarto se cobiajaba con los suspiros que el Uzumaki hacía al recibir las embestidas, cada vez más fuertes, de Sasuke.

-Naruto...

-Di... me... -Apenas pudo abrir sus ojos, pues los mantenía cerrados por el dolor que esos movimientos le provocaban.

Sasuke rió ante la expresión de su compañero. Con cuidado suspiró algunas palabras, mordiendo el lóbulo de su oreja al terminar de hablar.

**End Flashback**

La intensidad de la lluvia había bajado, ahora sólo eran unas cuantas gotas golpeando el suelo y los cuerpos, uno frente al otro.

-Te lo dije, Naruto...

-Yo...

-Tú jamás podrás vencerme...

Ahora podía entender cómo se sentía Sasuke en relación a su hermano Itachi.

La única diferencia fue Naruto en verdad lo amó.

Y ese amor lo llevaría a asesinar a su amigo con tal de que el dolor en su corazón se detuviera, pero si lo asesinaba ya no tendría por quién vivir.

-Tarde o temprano Naruto, vas a buscarme...

Y así, como si nada, sin remordimiento alguno de haber acabado con la vida de Sakura, Sasuke abandonó a Naruto. Sabiendo que algún día vendría a buscarlo, y brindarle una muerte que él mismo, Sasuke Uchiha, no era capáz de darse el lujo de tener. Ni siquiera por su hermano... el cual ya había muerto por sus manos.

-Hasta luego... Naruto.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**¡¡Espero te guste hermana gemela perdida!! xX Mi imaginación escasea... xX no creo fics cada día. Y más vale que no salgas con otra pareja porque te mato... xX igual así te quiero 3**


End file.
